1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to radial lip seals and more particularly to a radial lip seal having an integral seal protector which protects the sealing integrety of the radial lip seal when the seal is brought into sealing engagement with a shaft.
2. Discussion
Radial lip seals are typically used in vehicle axle assemblies for providing a seal between a rotating axle spindle or shaft and a non-rotatable hub or housing disposed about the shaft. Radial lip seals of this type are provided to both retain lubricant within the wheel hub and to prevent dirt and other contaminants from entering therein. Known lubricant seal assemblies typically include an annular metallic outer case or can which is press-fit within a bore formed in the housing. An annular seal member formed from a resilient material and having a seal lip is mounted concentrically within the can. The axle spindle extends through the annular seal and is free to rotate therewith relative to the can. The end of the axle spindle which extends through the radial lip seal typically includes a plurality of splines or teeth, which provide a degree of axial freedom within the axle assembly.
During the process of installing the radial lip seal and the axle shaft, the axle shaft is frequently inserted through the annular seal member. Assembly in this manner permits the splines of the axle shaft to directly contact the seal lip. As the splines of the axle shaft are frequently sharp or burred, such contact can damage the seal lip and compromise the sealing integrety of the radial lip seal.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a seal assembly having a guide member to protect the lip of the seal during the assembly of a shaft and the seal assembly.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for installing a seal assembly having a guide member.
An improved seal assembly having a case, an annular seal member and an annular guide member. The case is adapted to be mounted to a housing within a bore. The annular seal member is coupled to the case and extends radially inward therefrom. A seal lip is formed into the annular seal member and is adapted to provide a seal between the housing and a shaft. The annular guide member is coupled to one of the case and the seal member and extends radially inward therefrom. The annular guide includes an inner tip which extends radially inward beyond the seal lip when the seal assembly is in a free state disengaged from the shaft. The inner tip of the annular guide is adapted to protect the sealing integrity of the seal lip when the seal assembly and the shaft are assembled to one another. A method for installing a seal assembly with a guide member is also provided. The method includes the steps of inserting the shaft in the housing to an overstroked position and returning the shaft to a normal or operating position to thereby disengage the guide member from the case.
Additional advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.